(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device and, more particularly, to a measuring device for establishing desired proportions of water and coffee beans to make a coffee beverage.
(2) Description of Related Art
This invention generally relates to the method or process for making a coffee beverage. At the outset, it should be explained that the word “coffee” normally has two different meanings. The first definition is that coffee is a beverage consisting of a decoction or infusion of roasted ground or crushed seeds (coffee beans) in water. The second definition is that the roasted coffee beans, whether ground or crushed, are also called coffee. As used herein, the word “coffee”, will be used to describe the finished drinkable beverage. When the term “bean” is used, it will be referring to the solid coffee bean material and can be used interchangeably with the term “solid coffee product.” The term “bean” or “solid coffee product”, in most practical application, is provided in granular, whole beans, ground beans, or similar solid particulate condition; however, the terms do not apply to a coffee solid identified as being for ‘instant’ brewing preparation.
The strength of the coffee is determined by the proportion of the volume of bean to the volume of the water, irrespective of whether the coffee is made using various brewing methodologies, such as percolation, dripping, steeping, French-pressing or other well known methods of having the bean and water coming into contact. The higher the bean-to-water ratio by volume, the stronger the resulting coffee will be. As this ratio decreases, the coffee becomes weaker.
Individuals, as well as large volume purveyors of coffee, such as restaurants and coffee shops, are generally aware that the bean/water relationship is significant in the coffee beverage process. The specific instructions and standards for such relationship have typically been expressed in tablespoons of coffee beans (powder or the like) “per cup” or to “fluid ounces” of water. Notwithstanding the desirability of such standards, there has been no simple non-calculating system for conforming to any such standard. Instead, existing systems include specific instructions such as “for ‘x’ cups of water, add ‘y’ tablespoons of beans”, or “for ‘x’ ounces of water”, add ‘y’ scoops of beans.” With such instructions, it is unlikely (or, it is difficult to assure) that successive batches of coffee will have the same strength and characteristics.
Heretofore, systems have been devised for visually indicating the volume of one fluid in a particular proportion to a second fluid prior to the mixing of the two fluids. Oddly enough, and notwithstanding the fact that a large percentage of American and European persons regularly make and drink coffee, there is no comparable system for reliably establishing a volume of a dried product, such as coffee beans, in a predetermined volumetric relationship percentage to a volume of liquid, such as water, prior to having the wet and dry products coming into contact.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an invention that provides a simple and fool-proof method for determining the volumetric proportions of beans to water to ultimately provide a desired strength of coffee.